


Cheering Affairs

by AlessiaNott



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Cock Warming, Creampie, Daddy Kink, Daddy's Good Girl, F/M, Fingering, Good Girl Betty Cooper, He praises her a lot, Large Cock, Locker Room, Praise Kink, RiverVixen Betty, Smut, Spanking, Teasing, Vibrators, a loooooooot, butt plug, cock riding, like really, sorry not sorry tho lol, too much daddy kink? maybe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:34:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23454868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlessiaNott/pseuds/AlessiaNott
Summary: Betty is a good girl, specially when it comes to her daddy.
Relationships: Betty Cooper & Sweet Pea, Betty Cooper/Sweet Pea
Comments: 2
Kudos: 78





	Cheering Affairs

“No…” her voice is low, followed by a small whimper, her big green doe like eyes that would made everyone think she’s innocent look at him pleadingly, her lower lip comes out in a pout, to see if she can convince him. “Please, no… they will notice”

“But princess” he says using a fake sad tone. He’s mocking her, because they both know she will do what he says, because that’s how it is when it comes to them. “Are you really going to despise the gift I bought, just for you?” he tilts his head, his dark eyes filled with lust. “You know it makes Daddy sad when you do that… all you have to do is keep your beautiful little mouth shut, after all, those beautiful sounds your make…” he’s now pressing against her side, he’s tall, so tall that he has to bend down a little to whisper in her ear. “Hmmm… Whose does beautiful sounds you make belong to, baby girl?”

“You, Daddy… My sounds, my body, my soul belong to you…” she whispers, closing her eyes as she feels her panties getting ruined.

“Good girl, good _fucking_ girl, Betty…. You’re Daddy’s good girl, aren’t you, princess?” he asks, and she can only nod, as he has slowly started to move his hand down her body, stopping in her exposed tight. “That’s right, and as Daddy’s good girl, you’re going to have the toy he brought for you in your pussy during your practice” he nibs her lobe and she whines as quite as she is able.

He moves his hand up, under her skirt so he can reach her panties. He loves her cheerleader uniform, he loves it because it allows him to play with her whenever he wants, he always makes her use it on school days, no matter if she has practice or no, making her get questions by her friends.

She had dismissed them explaining it was the only way she could be part of the mechanic club, as her mother believed she was in cheerleader practices. 

He moved her panties; not before praising her for how wet she already was, letting her know how proud of her he felt, caressing her with two fingers, slowly, as the same time he nipped on her ear. She fell hornier, needier...

“Daddy, please…” she begged.

“Tsk, tsk… No baby, now be a good girl and suck” he brought his wet fingers to her mouth, she just did as she was told, taking them slowly in her mouth, moving her tongue around them, sucking, always looking at him in the eyes.

“How do you taste, princess?” he whispers.

“Good, daddy”

He takes his fingers out of her mouth, and moves them again to her entry and slowly starts to insert them, she cries, her knees almost closing, but she is able to hold herself as he moves them, an slow pace of in an out, that all she could do was to whimper, especially when he starts to play with her clit.

She feels like it is an eternity, she needs more, and she wants him. She knows he is hard – hard for her, which only makes her wetter - and she wants nothing more than him pounding hard into her, as he sucks on her nipples, she calling his name.

Sweet Pea brings the small toy to her lips, she knows what he wants. She starts to lick it, suck it, getting it wet. Then he kneels, his face on her pussy’s level, his hot breath hitting her there, she whimpers, he smacks her tight, a warning to keep quite.

He removes her fingers, she has to bite her lower lips to not cry, she wants them back in, she wants him, and she needs to be full. Then, he starts to insert the smart bullet shaped toy, until he was sure it was located where he wants. When he is done he put her panties good again, only to leave small kisses to her pussy and small clit over her the fabric, making her shake with anticipation.

“Now be a good girl for me during the cheering practice and we can play when you’re done” he whispers in her ear when he stands again, then he kisses her hard, sucking on her lower lip, exploring her mouth, letting her know she isn’t the only want that wants to fuck already.

Then he stops, looks at her and simply walks away, leaving the janitor closet they were hidden in.

* * *

When they first met they didn’t liked each other, they despised the other, it started as casual fucking, hate fucking. They didn’t really care if people found out at first, as they knew nobody would really believe that they were together. She was the perfect girl, a cheerleader, perfect GPA, always into helping, always making everybody happy. He was a gang member, troublemaker, barely able to pass his exams, with a tattoo on his neck for everyone to see.

They wouldn’t believe that the hate they have had become lust, that the rough sex become into more kinky games, or the fact that jealousy appeared when he saw that bulldog flirting with what was _his_.

Oh, she remembers that day; he took her to girl’s bathroom, closed the door, and fucked her for two periods, not letting her come, not once. He told her to see him in his trailer that night, she was hesitant at first, but at the end she went, and that was the best fuck she had, orgasm after orgasm, so many positions, they only stopped because she needed to go to the bathroom, or because they needed to eat something to regain strength.

That day she officially became his, and he became hers.

It went from there, they realized what kinks they shared, their limits, they established a dynamic, and they were so happy with it.

Sweet Pea was her Daddy, her master, what he says was her law, and Betty was his good little girl, looking so innocent, always so eager to make him happy, wanting to please her, and needing to be called a good girl…

They were made for each other.

* * *

After practice she is a mess.

Her legs are weak, her throat is dry, the small bullet vibrator is now in a low pace, but Sweet Pea had played with the different levels during the three hours of practice, and every time she was close to come, when she just needed a little push, he turned it into the lowest of them all.

If she was horny early, she doesn’t know how to describe the level of necessity she has now, she wants to come, she wants him to call her a good girl, _his_ good little girl for not coming during the practice, even though she was close to more than once.

Because she knew better, she knew that whatever Daddy had for her later, would be worth the wait.

She walks to the locker room, she is planning to have a shower, as she is sweeter than usual thanks to what Sweet Pea put her trough. But she gets a message, and her plans change.

> Daddy🐍🥰🍆:
> 
> Don’t you dare of taking a shower, baby girl… Daddy can’t wait to see what big of a mess you are. Wait for me in the locker room; come up with an excuse if Veronica invites you to her house. You’ll be my good girl, won’t you?

All she can do is agree, and do as she’s told, because that’s how it is when it comes to them, she finds comfort on it, because even if it seems a little too much, Sweet Pea really loves her, he told her a few days ago, and she said it back. Not many people would understand it, but they don’t care.

* * *

The locker room is alone, aside from Betty, it took around an hour for all the River Vixens to leave, and she is playing a game on her phone, patiently waiting for Sweet Pea, because she’s a good girl, his good girl.

The door opens and she looks up, almost melting when she sees him. That man, because she doesn’t see him as a boy, she can’t classify him as that, has a huge effect on her. Her pussy clench around the small toy, which has been on the slow pace during the last hour, internally she is thankful, she would’ve come for sure if it hadn’t been that way.

He walks to her, not saying anything. He doesn’t need to. She looks at him in the eyes, with that innocent look –he knows it’s far from innocent, but only he knows, because it seems like everybody thinks this sinful angel is still a virgin.

“Are you ready to play with Daddy, baby angel?” he asks her. She nods and he licks his lips.

Oh, he has some ideas.

* * *

She doesn’t know if she loves this or hates her current situation…

Okay, she loves being full, he has her plugged her with a custom butt plug, is green, with a serpent and it has her daddy’s ‘S’ and ‘P’ shaped on it. She loves it, because it isn’t as big as him, but enough for her to feel full.

But she hates that he doesn’t let her come, while she’s on his lap facing him, with his long member deep in her tight pussy, for him is heaven, for her is torture. She has lost track of time.

Sweet Pea just hums, as he kisses and sucks her neck, then moves to her shoulder and he bites, she whines, to which he buckles up his hips making her moan and whimper because she wants more.

“What did daddy told you, hmm?” he ask her, his voice is clear for her to understand that if she dares to disobey him, there will be consequences.

“T-To…” she stutters, because is hard for her to concentrate, she’s almost sure this is the longest he has denied her to cum, but she trusts him, because he knows her body better than her. “To keep quiet… I’m sorry daddy” she whimpers again, her eyes closing.

“Last warning, baby… one more and daddy will come, but not in you and you won’t come either…” she shakes her head, and she wants to plead him.

Sweet Pea knows her baby loves the idea of him coming in her, because she has a huge breeding kink. They surely aren’t there yet, he makes sure she takes her contraceptive shot, and she agrees they don’t need a kid right now, but for both of them it is really appealing idea, for him to keep her pregnant, with this kids, for her to be full of him, to have her kids like a good girl.

The thought has her pussy clenching around him, he groans, as he pinch her nipples, hard. He smirks, knowing he has her just where he wants.

“Oh baby, you feel so good, your pussy feel so tight, hugging daddy cock… is asking for daddy’s cum, isn’t it?” he ask her, hugging her, she hides her face in his neck and nods. “I want to cum in your tight little pussy, baby… and I want to hear you, I want you to make all the noises you want… but remember, no coming without permission… you understand?”

“Yes daddy” she says, and kisses his tattoo, and then she licks it and him growls. That growl goes strake to her clit.

He starts to move his hips, at the same time he moves his hands to her hips, having a tight grip on them. He probably will leave bruises, and Betty loves it. She whimpers and moans, his dick moving in and out of her feels fantastic, she loves it so much, so thick… and it just hers… she cries in pleasure when she hits that special places.

“Daddy knows how to make her girl feel good, doesn’t he?” he asks, he voice is low, Betty nods… He frowns, slapping her butt.

“Yes daddy!” she squeals, Sweet Pea laughs and then start spanking her, faster, harder… he knows she likes it as she her inner walls just contract more and more.

“Good girl, good _fucking_ girl for Daddy” he says, but then he stops and she whimpers, shaking her head. He laughs. “It’s okay princess… lay down on the bench for Daddy” he tells her, and she just do as she is told.

He tells her to spread her legs, he smiles… Oh, he loves having a cheerleader girlfriend, God Bless the splits. He bends down and gives a quick lick to her pussy, she moans, and screams when he sucks on her little clit. She looks down at him, he’s looking at her while sucks… and she swears she’s just there, she’s so close… and then he stops…

“Noooooooooo!” she cries, shuddering. Sweet Pea slaps her tight, and she goes still.

“You know you shouldn’t come without asking first, remember it, I don’t want to have to punish you, when you have been such a good girl today…”

They both know it’s a lie, he loves punishing her, and she loves it, when it doesn’t mean the chastity belt.

He strokes his cock, which is already lubed thanks to Betty’s wetness, her mouth waters… she wants to suck it… he positions himself, stroking the head around Betty’s pussy, then he uses the long phallus to spank her pussy twice, she shivers. He puts the head against her entry and he starts to enter in her, slowly, because he wants her to feel _every single inch._

Betty does all she can to not to move, she whimpers and moans, as he gets into her, her walls welcoming the hard thick member. When he’s all in, he waits a few seconds, in which he makes out with her.

“Such a good girl, taking daddy’s big dick like a champ, you love it when daddy is in your tight pussy, don’t you?” he ask her, when he starts to move, first a slow pace, she cries and nods.

“Yes daddy, I love it, I love it so much” she says, Sweet Pea smirks, taking her by the hips, her movements increasing in speed and strength.

“Good, because Daddy loves your tight pussy, like if you were still an innocent virgin… but Daddy knows the true, doesn’t he” he bends, taking one of her breast in her mouth. She whimpers and nods, while he sucks and bites on her nipple, he releases it after a few moments with a ‘pop’, his hips never stopping the movements.

“Daddy knows the truth” she repeats his words, as she uses her legs to hug his waits, Sweet Pea smiles.

“That’s right; Daddy took your cherry a long time ago, didn’t he? Your ass cherry too, and he plans on keeping you forever, because who do you belong to?” he ask, moving one of his hands to her clit, to start touching it, stroking it fast and hard in circle, Betty closes her eyes and screams, crying in desperation.

“You… please… Daddy please, I belong to you… May I cum? Please, may I pretty please cum?” she begs, shaking her head, because she knows this time she won’t be able to hold it… he knows it too.

Sweet Pea smiles, because he has her just where he wants, so desperate, just for him to see…

“Cum for daddy, baby girl” he says and he slaps her clit, hard, and she does…

Oh, does she comes… her walls tightening so hard around his throbbing member, her body is a sweated shaking mess, her hair, long forgot the pony tail, is around her beautiful face, like an halo… she looks like an angel, a total sinful angel, and she’s his… and that’s enough for him, because three more pushes and he’s coming in her, painting her inner walls with his seed, claiming her once again.

* * *

He takes her home when they both had showered, they had explained to her mom she is tutoring him for extra credit, so Alice doesn’t ask anymore when her daughter arrive, riding the back of a bike with a southside serpent.

“Baby” he calls, when she’s getting down the motorcycle.

“Yes?” she asks, biting her lip.

“This weekend you’re staying at mine, keep your cute little plug in place until them, only take it out if you need to go to the bathroom… got it?” she nods, his eyes are full of lust again, and she’s sure he’s has a semi already.

“Yes daddy…”she says, a little nervous because is just Monday.

“My good _fucking_ girl”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys liked it, I think maybe I could've done a better job, I guess I have to write more smut so I can get better xD Sorry for any mistakes you surely saw, please keep in mind enlgish is not my first language!  
> Any sugestions, question? Leave a comment or ask me on [tumblr.](https://alessianott.tumblr.com/)


End file.
